Usuario:April182
Sobre mí Ilustradora y Fan de Disney de corazón <3 Películas Favoritas Disney Little_mermaid_.jpg 1576476 1469107936115 full.jpg|link=Beauty and the Beast The Hunchback of Notre Dame- 1996.jpg|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame Mulan ver1 xlg.jpg|link=Mulan (película) Disney-tarzan.jpg|link=Tarzan Aladdin-3.jpg|link=Aladdin (película) Peter pan xlg.jpg|link=Peter Pan (película) Tangled International poster .jpg|link=Tangled Treasure planet xlg.jpg|link=Treasure Planet Lion king ver4 xlg.jpg|link=The Lion King Frozen ver3 xlg.jpg|link=Frozen Atlantis The Lost Empire poster.jpg|link=Atlantis: El imperio perdido Pixar Finding nemo xlg.jpg Monstruos sa.jpg Brave.png Walle.jpg Up xlg.jpg Finding dory ver6 xlg.jpg Inside out ver2 xlg.jpg Toy Story 3.png Cortos Favoritos Disney Paperman.jpg|Paperman|link=Paperman Walt disney s silly symphony the cookie carnival s-874674887-large.jpg|The Cookie Carnival|link=The Cookie Carnival Pixar The Blue Umbrella.png|The Blue Umbrella|link=The Blue Umbrella poster-10005.jpg|Presto|link=Presto Day_and_Night_poster.jpg|Day & Night|link=Day & Night f332457226a3ec456898eb060df18877.jpg|La Luna (cortometraje)|link=La Luna (cortometraje) Páginas Creadas (237) Walt Disney Company / Studios * A113 * Disney D23 * Disney Legends * D23 Expo * Easter eggs * Disney Renaissance * Disney Post Renaissance * Academy Awards (The Oscars) * Alan Menken * Lisa Keene * Claire Keane * Jin Kim * Eric Goldberg * Phil Collins ‎ * Walden Media * Jackie Chan * Ken Duncan * Frozen (musical) * Tim Rice * Jackie Chan 'Disney Parks' * Epcot International Flower & Garden Festival * Epcot International Festival of the Arts * Shanghai Disneyland * Ariel's Grotto * Frozen Land * Peter Pan's Flight * Mad Tea Party * Pandora: The World of Avatar * Na'vi River Journey * AVATAR Flight of Passage * Cinderella Castle * Happily Ever After (show de fuegos artificiales) * Fantasyland (Magic Kingdom) * Fantasyland * Matterhorn Bobsleds * The Haunted Mansion (Disneyland) 'Soundtracks' *The Legacy Collection * The Little Mermaid (Soundtrack) * Moana (soundtrack) * Hercules - An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack ‎ * Mulan: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack * Tarzan: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack *Aladdin: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Libros * The Art of Finding Nemo * The Art of the Lion King * The Art of Brave * The Art of The Jungle Book * The Art of Tangled * The Art of Frozen ‎ * The Art of Big Hero 6 * The Art of Zootopia * The Art of Moana * Tale as Old as Time: The Art and Making of Beauty and the Beast * As Old As Time: A Twisted Tale ‎ * Frozen: The Essential Guide * The Tarzan Chronicles Series * Tangled: The Series * Big Hero 6: The Series Personajes * Marco Diaz * Tom * Ludo * Oskar Greason * Ferguson * Brittney Wong * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Miss Skullnick * Pony Head * Buff Frog * Bearicorn * Big Chicken * Emmitt * Pixie Empress * Lobster Claws * Glossaryck * Los Renacuajos de Buff Frog * Mabel Pines/Galería * Kim Possible (personaje)/Galería * Elena de Avalor(Personaje)/Galería Lugares * St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses (Reformatorio) * Mewni Episodios * Storm the Castle * St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses * Match Maker * Blood Moon Ball * Mewberty * Pixtopia * Party With a Pony * Star Comes to Earth * Royal Pain * Fortune Cookies * Diaz Family Vacation * The Other Exchange Student * Monster Arm * School Spirit * Quest Buy * Sleep Spells * Cheer Up, Star * Feeze Day * Mewnipendance Day * Ludo in the Wild * Mr. Candle Cares * My New Wand! * Starstruck * Fetch * Star on Wheels * Red Belt * Tourist Trapped * The Last Mabelcorn Otros * Tijeras Dimensionales * Manual de instrucciones * Varita mágica real * Espejo mágico Canciones * I'm from Another Dimension * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Tema de cierre) Cortometrajes Pixar * Partly Cloudy * Tin Toy * Knick Knack * For the Birds * Boundin' * La Luna * Presto Disney * Paperman * The Little Matchgirl * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater * Glago's Guest * Get a Horse! * Tick Tock Tale * Lorenzo * Destino * John Henry * Princess Academy * Olaf's Frozen Adventure * The Prince and the Pauper/Galería * The Gallopin' Gaucho/Galería * Steamboat Willie/Galería * Plane Crazy/Galería Películas * The Jungle Book (2016) * Newt * Wreck-It-Ralph 2 * The Incredibles 2 * Cars 3 * Toy Story 4 ‎ * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Mary Poppins Returns * Thor: Ragnarok * The Lion King (película de 2019) Secciones * Symphony No. 5 in C minor-I. Allegro con brio * The Sorcerer's Apprentice/Galería * Rhapsody in Blue * Rhapsody in Blue/Galería Lugares * El Bosque (Tangled) * Motunui Island * El Café Gato Afortunado * El Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo * Lalotai Personajes * Maui * Hei Hei * Mochi * Yama * Jefe Bogo * Gazelle * Tamatoa * Tui * Prince Phillip/Galería * Cruz Ramirez * Ernesto De la Cruz * Hector * Miguel Rivera * Dante * Mama Odie/Galería ‎ * Terri y Terry Perry/Galería * Lightning McQueen/Galería ‎ * Hei Hei/Galería * Pascal/Galería * Baymax/Galería * Prince Eric/Galería * Moana Waialiki/Galería * Judy Hopps/Galería * Mal/Galería * Miguel Rivera/Galería * Dante/Galería Canciones A Goofy Movie * Eye to Eye (I 2 I) Tangled * I See The Light * I've Got a Dream Frozen * Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People * In Summer * Fixer Upper * Love is an Open Door * Frozen Heart El jorobado de Notre Dame * Out There * A Guy Like You * The Court of Miracles * The Bells of Notre Dame * God Help the Outcasts * Sanctuary * Topsy Turvy * Hellfire * Heaven's Light Mulan * Honor to Us All * A Girl Worth Fighting For * True To Your Heart Tarzan * You'll Be in My Heart * Two Worlds * Strangers Like Me * Son of Man El libro de la selva * Colonel Hathi's March * The Bare Necessitie La sirenita * Fathoms Below * Part of Your World (Reprise) La Bella y la Bestia * Something There * Gaston (canción) * Belle (canción) ‎ * Be Our Guest Aladdin * Arabian Nights * One Jump Ahead * Friend Like Me * Prince Ali Moana * I Am Moana (Song of the Ancestors) * Shiny * You're Welcome * We Know the Way * How Far I'll Go * Where You Are Hercules * Zero to Hero Descendants * Space Between * Chillin' Like a Villain * Rather Be With You * Genie in a Bottle ‎ * Set It Off ‎ * If Only * Did I Mention * Evil Like Me The Princess and the Frog *Friends on the Other Side ''' Otros''' * Mickey Mouse/Galería/Mercancía Oficial